


Fireworks

by danteasers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Arggh, Drabble, Fluff, I have diabetes, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danteasers/pseuds/danteasers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I saw this prompt and could not resist. It's 2009!Phan because hello trash here. Warning: pure fluff will rot your teeth.</p><p>Imagine that your OTP is awaiting a firework display.  But it rains, canceling the show.  Person B is upset, who really wanted to see the fireworks the most.  Person A says they can make their own fireworks.  Person A asks how just when Person B swoops in, kissing them. <br/>-otpprompts.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Local_Queer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Queer/gifts).



> I'm giving this fic to @Local_Queer for being an absolutely lovely person who always leaves kudos on my work ilysm friend stay amazing! Pretty sure this is more like a Drabble than a fic whoops.

Phil had been extra-excitable all day. He and Dan were going to see the fireworks together that night. Phil LOVED fireworks, and sharing them with Dan made tonight even more special.

He had made a picnic, with delicacies ranging from marshmallows to PB&J's. 

Okay, maybe Phil wasn't very good at packing cute date foods. But hey, he was a 22 year old guy. What did you expect?

He was wearing his nice button-down, with clean jeans. His hair was perfect. 

It was New Years, and Manchester was putting on a fireworks show. Maybe it was fate or something, but Dan happened to be free.

Suddenly there was a ring at the door. Phil scrambled off the couch and hurled himself towards the front hall. He threw the door open, and there was Dan looking absolutely gorgeous in black skinny jeans and a grey hoodie, brown hair swept across his forehead and beautiful smile under his chocolate-colored eyes.

Phil grinned, and opened the door more.  "Come in!" he said, practically squealing with excitement. 

Dan strode through the door, sweeping Phil up in a tight embrace."Nice to see you too!" The shorter boy said warmly. 

They broke apart, and smiled at each other. 

"How was the trip?" Phil said, leading Dan back to the living room.

"Great!" Dan said sarcastically. "I had to sit next to a guy who snored for the three hour train ride." 

"Sorry." 

"Don't be. Wasn't your fault, was it?" The brown-haired boy said.

Phil couldn't help but squealing a little. "I can't wait to see the fireworks!!" He cheered. 

" I can't either, as it's an excuse to spend time with you." Dan said with a blush. 

"Aw, bear." The raven-haired man said, turning just as pink.

It was getting close to twilight, so they packed up their picnic and blankets, making their way to the park.

They found a perfect spot on the grass, and laid their blankets out, not noticing the sky turning slightly grey. They began unpacking the basket, Dan giving a little giggle every time he pulled out something that could only be described as Phil food. 

"Was it really necessary to bring fruit gummies?" Dan said with a snort, rolling his eyes. 

"Yes." 

"Jesus Christ." Dan said with an eye-roll.

They began eating, and a slight drizzle began. Neither noticed until-

"Attention, the firework display is now cancelled due to slight showers. We are sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you. Have a good night."

Phil looked upset. "What now!?" He wailed. "I've been planning this for months! It was supposed to be perfect!!"

Dan looked at him, shrugging. "We could always make our own fireworks?" 

"What do you mean?" The older boy said cautiously, turning around.

And that was when Dan kissed him. It came as a shock at first, but then Phil relaxed and kissed Dan back softly. They broke apart after a few minutes. 

"Wow." He said softly. "That was-" 

"Better than some firework show." Dan finished for him.

"Yeah."

-

Phil smiled, remembering the night of their first kiss. It was now New Year's eve, six years later. He and Dan were still together. 

He was looking at the picture they had taken of them kissing on the picnic blanket, hair ruffled and damp from the mist.

"Dan! Come in here!" Phil called across his London flat. "Look what I found!" 

Dan strode into the living room. "Are we leaving already?" He asked. 

"Not yet, but look at this picture!" He knew Dan would hate that his younger self thought it was a good idea for them to take a picture KISSING for god's sake! 

Dan plucked the picture from Phil's hand, studied it for a while and began to smile. 

"I remember that. Ugh, I used the cheesiest pickup line ever!" Dan shook his head and cringed at his awkwardly adorable eighteen year old self.

"I thought it was cute." Phil said, standing up to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. 

"Shut up. It was terrible and you know it." 

"It worked though." The raven-haired boy said with a laugh. "Happy anniversary, Bear. I love you." 

"Love you too, idiot." 

"Of course you have to ruin the moment with 'idiot', don't you?" 

"It's true. You are an idiot. Albeit an adorable idiot."

"I'll give you that." 

"See that you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that<33


End file.
